1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and an electronic device having a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed to replace cathode-ray tube displays. Examples include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic light emitting displays (OLEDs). OLEDs have wide viewing angle and rapid response speed. These displays are also thin and have relatively low power consumption. However, current OLEDs have drawbacks.